Krystyn II Wielki
Krystyn II Wielki (na terenie Czech Krystyn Wielki) (ur.1 stycznia 1484, zm. 7 listopada 1521)' '- król Polski i Czech od 1491 - 1521 roku. Narodziny Krystyn urodził się 1 stycznia 1484 r. jako następca króla Polski i Czech, Miłobrata I. Jego narodziny zniwelowały niepokoje wiążące się z brakiem następcy dla obecnego króla. Przejęcie tronu w 1491 r. w wyniku choroby, zmarł Król Polski Miłobrat, a jako, że pierwszym przedstawicielem do tronu był jego syn Krystyn, więc w tym samym roku został on ''de iure królem Polski. Rządy Rady Regencyjnej '''Zobacz także: Rada Kapłanów' Jako że Krystyn był zbyt młody na przejęcie tronu, władzę objęła rada regencyjna. W związku z tym, że jego Ojciec był niezwykle religijny, to w skład rady regencyjnej wchodzili głównie przedstawiciele Kościoła. Byli oni niezwykle bojaźliwi i ostrożni w swych działaniach, więc ich głównym celem były oszczędności m.in na ilości armii, która została za ich rządów znacznie zmniejszona. Starali się oni także utrzymać stabilność i silną władzę królewską na terenie Polski. Za rządów Rady regencyjnej misjonarzom udało się nawrócić wiele podbitych w trakcie poprzednich wojen ziem (m.in niemalże wszystkie tereny Nitry, które leżały na terenie Polski. W 1492 roku udało się zakończyć proces integracji Księstwa Wołyńskiego, które zostało włączone do Polski. W tym samym czasie Rada Regencyjna przyznała część ziem pozostałych po Księstwie Wołyńskim klerowi. W związku z tym, że Polska nie musiała utrzymywać relacji z włączonym do domeny Polskiej Księstwem, władze zdecydowały podpisać sojusz z Królestwem Bawarii, które tak jak Polska dzieliło granicę z Bałkańskimi innowiercami. Polska podpisała z władzami Bawarskimi królewski mariaż, na mocy którego małoletni monarcha poślubił równie młodą córkę Króla Bawarii i Anglii, Katarzynę. W tym samym roku (tj. 1492) nowy sojusznik Polski, czyli Królestwo Bawarii rozpoczęło wojnę z Utrechtem i Flandrią, a Bawarczycy poprosili Regentów o pomoc, którą regenci przyjęli. Jako, ze wrogowie byli raczej słabsi od państw, które stanęły po stronie Bawarii, Polskie władze zdecydowały się wysłać tylko kilka galer by pomóc w blokadzie Flandryjskich portów. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że podczas tej wojny Król Bawarski bronił prawa do tronu Angielskiego. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczył je po poprzednim władcy tegoż królestwa. W późniejszym czasie, gdy regenci teoretycznie mogli wprowadzić kolejny etap budowy wielkiej armii rozpoczętej przez Miłobrata, zaniechano jego wprowadzenia z powodu pacyfistycznego nastawienia, rady regencyjnej. W 1493 r. została zakończona wojna z Utrechtem i Flandrią, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem sojuszu do którego należała Polska. Tuż po zakończeniu tamtej wojny Polska otrzymała kolejne wezwanie do wojny, tym razem od Grecji, która została zaatakowana przez innowierców (od strony Bałkanów przez Chorwację, a od wschodu przez Anatolię). Poprosili Polskę o to, gdyż Polska za czasów poprzedniego króla obwołała się obrońcą wiary Chrześcijańskiej. W 1493 zmarł inkwizytor Jerzy Zamoyski. Na jego miejsce zatrudniono pewnego teologa, Janusza Prazmowskiego. Z jego pomocą został ustanowiony tzw. Akt szerzenia religii, ''który ograniczył prawo publicznego czytania Biblii, którą mogli czytać wyłącznie Kapłani i niektórzy możni. Wprowadzenie paktu poprawiło efektywność misjonarzy, ale wzbudził on także niezadowolenie. W tym samym czasie do wojny z innowiercami dołączyła Antwerpia i Państwo Kościelne, dzięki czemu sojusz, do którego należała m.in Polska miał przewagę. Mimo to, w tym samym czasie Grecy zostali zaatakowani przez innowierców. Przegrali oni m.in Bitwę o Ateny. 5 kwietnia 1494 zmarł teolog wynajęty przez radę regencyjną, Janusz Prazmowski z którego pomocą wprowadzono ''akt szerzenia religii. ''Na jego miejsce został przyjęty skarbnik, Eustachy Bidziński, który miał za zadanie zwiększyć zyski królestwa, zwłaszcza, że Polska wraz z innymi państwami (m.in Państwem Kościelnym) broniła Grecji przed najazdem Anatolii i Chorwacji. 21 kwietnia do rady regencyjnej dotarła propozycja obłożenia podatkiem procedurę odpuszczenia grzechów, lecz kapłani zasiadający w radzie, na ten pomysł nie przystali twierdząc, że to prywatna sprawa kościoła. 1 czerwca 1494 armie Polskie zdobyły fortecę w stolicy Chorwacji, Zagrzebiu. Niewiele to jednak dało Polsce, gdyż nadal armie tegoż państwa nie mogły się dostać do Grecji. Postanowiono więc, że armie Polskie zostaną wysłane do Dalmacji. W październiku 1494 armie Chorwackie powróciły na tereny prowincji Bośnia, która była wtedy okupowana przez Polaków. Wtedy też do Polski dotarły wieści o kolejnych odległych zakątkach świata, takich jak "Chorezm" oraz "Półwysep Arabski". W styczniu 1495 upadła fortece w Dalmacji. Tym samym została ona zdobyta przez 32 tysięczną armię Polską. Wtedy też ta właśnie armia ruszyła na pomoc sojusznikom atakującym Chorwackie armie w prowincji Bośnia. W marcu tegoż roku odbyła się bitwa pod Bośnią gdzie ponad 50 tysięczne siły koalicji anty-muzułmańskiej pokonały 7 tysięczne armie Chorwackie. Po tej bitwie zwycięskie armie Polskie ruszyły do Anatolijskiego Adrianopola, by zaatakować armię Anatolii. Polacy mieli wtedy utrudnione zadanie, gdyż atakowali przez rzekę, lecz dzięki przewadze liczebnej udało się Polakom tą bitwę wygrać. Siły uczestniczące we wspomnianej bitwie pod Adrianopolem zostały wysłany do stolicy Anatolii, Konstantynopola, tak aby wyzwolić go spod Anatolijskiej okupacji. W czerwcu 1495 do Polski dotarły informacje o kolejnej wojnie pomiędzy Nitrą, która została w 1484 pokonana przez Polskę, a Chanatem Węgier. 1 grudnia 1495 Polakom udało się wyzwolić Konstantynopol. Tego samego dnia do regentów dotarły wieści, iż rosnące napięcia pomiędzy Polskimi a Pomorskimi możnymi doprowadziły do uzyskania przez Polskę roszczeń do Łużyc. W tym samym czasie sojusznicy Polski atakowali wrogów w Adrianopolu, tak więc regenci zdecydowali się skierować tam wojska, które niewiele wcześniej zdobyły Konstantynopol, by pomóc w bitwie. Odbyła się ona w listopadzie 1495. Zakończyła się ona wygraną stronników Grecji. Po zakończonej bitwie, regenci wywnioskowali, że jego sojusznicy poradzą sobie z resztkami wrogich armii na kontynencie Europejskim, tym samym skierowali oni armie przez morze Marmara wgłąb Anatolii. Na początku 1496 Polacy zdobyli wiele wrogich terytoriów na terenie Anatolii, lecz okazało się że Anatolia ma nadal sporo potencjalnych rekrutów i powoli odbudowują oni swoją armie. Na przełomie kwietnia i maja 1496 została stoczona bitwa morska pomiędzy sojusznikami Polski a Anatolijską flotą. Regenci mieli nadzieje, iż sojusznicy Polski zwyciężą, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku armie Polskie zostałyby odcięte od kontynentu Europejskiego. Jednak mimo obaw regentów sojusznicy Polski zwyciężyli. W styczniu 1497 regenci wprowadzili do użytku nadmorskie stocznie, które pozwalały budować nowe statki w szybszym tempie, taniej i szybciej dokonywać napraw, a także taktyki piki i broni palnej. Wymieszanie arqebuserów z pikinierami pozwalało im razić przeciwnika, a także w razie zagrożenia ze strony wrogiej piechoty lub jazdy wycofać się za ścianę sojuszniczych pik. Dzięki temu została stworzona możliwość budowy tzw. ''obozów regimentowych ''które pozwalały na utrzymanie dużo większej niż dotychczas stałej armii, zwiększyła się wtedy także siła Polskiej piechoty i szarży kawalerii. W tym samym czasie Anatolijska armia niebezpiecznie rosła w siłę. Tak więc zdecydowano się połączyć obydwie (15k + 16k = '''31.000') armie Polskie w jedną. Pod koniec stycznia 1497 połączone armie Polskie zdobyły Anatolijską fortecę w Kocaeli. Wtedy też miano już atakować rosnącą w siłę armię Anatolijską, lecz regenci zdecydowali się poczekać, aż przybędą sojusznicy. Niedługo potem na pomoc Polakom zaczęły przybywać posiłki z innych krajów, tak więc podjętą decyzję o ataku na Anatolijską armię stacjonującą w Hudavendigar mając nadzieję, że posiłki z innych krajów przybędą na czas. Tak się jednak nie stało i w wyniku tego w marcu 1497 ponieśli pierwszą w trakcie tej wojny porażkę. Polacy nie ponieśli w tej bitwie dużych strat, ale zdezorganizowane i pokonane armie Polskie ruszyły po tej bitwie w bardzo długi i czasochłonny odwrót aż do Polski. Wtedy też regenci zdecydowali się nie powracać tymi armiami ponownie na pole bitwy, gdyż ta wojna była wtedy w dużym stopniu wygrana. Nie były to jednak puste słowa, gdyż okazało się, że sojusznicy Polski znakomicie sobie poradzili pokonując po raz kolejny armie wroga w Hudavendigar. Tak więc regenci uznali już ostatecznie, że Polska zrobiła już to co mogła w trakcie tej wojny, gdyż Grecja została obroniona głównie dzięki pomocy Polski. W sierpniu 1497 zwycięskie armie powróciły do kraju. Wtedy też zmniejszono nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk do minimum, a jako że nagromadzono w królewskim skarbcu bardzo dużo złota, to religijni regenci zdecydowali, że należy zbudować wiele wojsk na terenie całego kraju, by wzmacniać wiarę katolicką na terenie Polski. We wrześniu 1498 zakończyła się wojna pomiędzy Chanatem Nitry, a Chanatem Węgier w której zwyciężyła Nitra ograniczając Węgry do zaledwie jednej prowincji. 15 grudnia 1498 zakończyła się wojna grecka. Broniona przez Polskę Grecja zwyciężyła, odbierając muzułmanom aż trzy różne terytoria. W tej wojnie Polska dochowała tytułu "obrońcy wiary katolickiej", tak więc uzyskała ona bardzo wielkie wpływy u Papieża. W tym samym czasie wykorzystano je, by poprzeć Polskiego kandydata na stanowisko Papieża. Samodzielna Władza 1 stycznia 1499 pełnie władzy uzyskał syn króla Miłobrata, Krystyn. Był on słabym administratorem, całkiem dobrym dyplomatą i wyśmienitym wojownikiem. Był on także zupełnie inny od regentów wcześniej rządzących państwem. A więc, był on handlarzem, budowniczym armii, a także odkrywcą, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swego ojca nie był on człowiekiem zbytnio religijnym, nie był on także autokratą, czy też pokojowym izolacjonistą, jak regenci. Pierwszą decyzją, jaką podjął nowy król była budowa stoczni w porcie w Truso, Gdańsku i Bramborsku. 26 kwietnia 1499 zmarł Papież, Pius II. Nieoczekiwanie na jego następcę został wybrany kandydat wspierany przez Katalonię. Jako, że Krystyn nie był człowiekiem religijnym zrezygnował on ze wspierania Polskiego kandydata na Papieża i czekał na wykorzystanie wpływów Papieskich w inny sposób. 3 października 1499 król wprowadził kolejną reformę administracyjną, zakładającą możliwość budowy sądów. Przy tej okazji został wprowadzony tzw.pakt jedności ''będący próbą ujednolicenia struktur kościelnych poprzez wprowadzenie jednolitej kolejności posług i powszechnego modlitewnika, co zwiększyło efektywność królewskich misjonarzy. 12 grudnia 1499 do Polski dotarły wieści o ataku Rusi Kijowskiej na Chanat Herzoński. Na początku 1500 roku król, by zwiększyć siłę Polskiej floty zdecydował się zbudować trzy ciężkie okręty (wczesne trzymasztowe karaki). W lutym 1500 wprowadzono kolejny element reformy wielkiej armii, a więc tzw.''kontrakty najemnicze. Poprzez zawarcie umów z kapitanami kilku znaczących kompanii zaciężnych, król mógł liczyć na spore źródło najemników. W kwietniu 1500 roku do króla dotarły informacje o wzroście gospodarki we Lwowie poprzez brak ingerencji w tamtym rejonie królewskich urzędników. Król postanowił ten fakt zignorować, dzięki czemu wzrosła efektywność Polskich kupców we Lwowie. W maju 1500 roku, aby ugruntować monopol Polski w Krakowskim węźle handlowym, król zdecydował o fabrykacji roszczeń do dwóch prowincji Krakowskiego węzła handlowego nienależących do Polski, a więc Mołdawii należącej do Bułgarii i Maramaros '''należącej do Nitry. W lipcu 1500 do króla dotarły informacje o kolejnych napięciach pomiędzy Polakami a Pomorzanami, lecz król postanowił to zignorować. Na początku 1501 roku król wprowadził ostatni element '''wielkiej reformy handlu, który zakładał wprowadzenie tzw.praktyk szybkich negocjacji, dzięki czemu Polscy kupcy byli w stanie częściej zawierać korzystne dla królestwa umowy. Dzięki wprowadzeniu praktyk szybkich negocjacji zwiększyła się efektrów na lądowych szlakach handlowych. W nagrodę za wprowadzenie wszystkich elementów reformy, Polska zyskała nowy ród kupiecki (Gembiccy), którego przedstawiciel, Doman Gembicki, został przez króla wysłany do Krymskiego węzła handlowego. Dotarł on tam 12 stycznia 1501 roku. Dzięki wysłaniu przedstawiciela rodu Gembickich do tamtejszego węzła handlowego. Polska importowała stamtąd egzotyczne dobra, za które uzyskiwano całkiem dobre ceny na rynkach Bałtyckich, a także zyskała tam duże udziały, bo aż 27 procentowe. Podobnie sytuacja wyglądała w Kijowskim węźle handlowym, lecz by jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć udziały Polski w tamtejszym węźle handlowym, król zdecydował się zbudować targ w Wołyniu, jedynej (oprócz Grodna) Polskiej prowincji należącej do Kijowskiego węzła handlowego. Pod koniec maja 1501 roku zakończył się proces fabrykacji roszczeń do Mołdawii i Maramaros. Jako pierwszy cel król obrał sobie słabszą od Bułgarii Nitrę. Na początku czerwca 1501 roku król zwiększył środki na utrzymanie armii i wysłał armie na pogranicze Polsko-Nitrzańskie. Pod koniec czerwca 1501 roku do Polski dotarły do Polski informację o zakończeniu wojny pomiędzy Rusią Kijowską a Chanatem Khersońskim, w której to Ruś Kijowska odebrała Khersonowi ziemię Połtawską. Koniec sierpnia 1501 był dla pary królewskiej bardzo szczęśliwy, ponieważ 27 sierpnia tegoż roku urodził się syn Krystyna i Katarzyny, Wielisław. 1 października 1501 król Krystyn wypowiedział wojnę Chanatowi Nitry o Maramaros. Była to pierwsza z dwóch tzw.wojen karpackich. Wtedy też król wysłał wojska do Maramaros i Szabolcs. W tym samym czasie król otrzymał informację o wzroście populacji koni w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat, dzięki czemu zmniejszyły się koszty rekrutowania kawalerii. Na początku listopada 1501 roku do króla dotarła petycja informująca o powstaniu przemysłu chałupniczego '''wystosowana przez rzemieślników zrzeszonych w gildiach i cechach. Bali się oni o swoje przywileje, które były zagrożone przez dominację rynku przez rodziny mieszkające poza miastem u których zamawiali towary bogaci kupcy. Żądali oni ukrócenia tego procederu przez króla, ponieważ rady miejskie nie były w stanie tego procederu wyplenić. Król jako człowiek dbający o handel przystał na tą propozycje, co skutkowało krótkotrwałym wzrostem podatków w największych miastach, a także pozytywne relacje z mieszczanami. 23 grudnia 1501 roku zmarł król Bawarii i wieloletni sojusznik Polski Otto Karling, lecz jego następca także pozostał wierny Polsce, proponując przyjęty w późniejszym czasie przez Krystyna królewski mariaż. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęła się Pierwsza z Wojen Karpackich w której Polska odniosła pewne zwycięstwo. W ramach założeń przyjętego przez Krystyna w marcu 1502 pokoju, Nitra zrzekła się na rzecz Polski Maramaros, przekazała jednorazowy trybut i wojenne reparacje. W maju 1502 roku zakończyła się budowa (trwająca od początku 1500 roku) dwóch wczesnych karak (trzymasztowych okrętów morskich). W sierpniu 1502 Bułgaria wykorzystała fakt osłabienie przez Polskę Nitry i zaatakowała ją. Król zdecydował się także wykorzystać tą sytuację do własnych celów. Tak więc rozpoczął on przygotowania do wojny z Bułgarią. W tym samym czasie zwiększył on nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk i skierował armie na pogranicze Polsko-Bułgarskie. Na początku stycznia 1503 roku król wprowadził kolejny element '''reformy wielkiej armii, tzw.garnizony z poboru, które zakładały wcielenie do garnizonów młodych ludzi, co znacznie poprawiło możliwości obronne fortec i granic państwa. W tym samym czasie armie były już przygotowane do wojny, tak więc król wypowiedział wtedy wojnę Bułgarii o Mołdawię. Niedługo później król skierował swoje armie do celu kampanii - prowincji Mołdawia. Był to początek drugiej z tzw.Wojen Karpackich. Wojna ta zakończyła się 3 maja 1504 roku, kiedy to Mołdawscy posłańcy przybyli do króla z propozycję pokoju w której zrzekali się m.in prowincji Mołdawia. Król tą propozycję przyjął. W kwietniu 1505 król postanowił wykorzystać nagromadzone w skarbcu pieniądze do rozbudowy sieci fortec budując fort na ziemi Wołyńskiej, a także w Truso, Lubuszu i Szczecinie. W tym samym czasie do króla dotarły wieści o zakończeniu wojny pomiędzy Bułgarią a Nitrą w której ta druga wykorzystała osłabienie Bułgarii przez Polskę odbierając Bułgarii sporo terytoriów. We wrześniu 1505 roku wprowadzono ostatni element reformy wielkiej armii 'a więc wprowadzenie rozbudowanego taboru wojskowego, co pozwalało dużo dłużej operować armiom na wrogich terytoriach, a do tego, jako, że zakończono wprowadzanie reform wielkiej armii król miał możliwość utrzymania dużo większej stałej armii. Pod koniec roku zniósł prawo ''de heretico comburendo, ''ustanowione przez jego ojca. W tym samym czasie został ustanowiony tzw.''akt kwot produkcyjnych ''który zwiększył produkcję rzemieślniczą na terenie Polski. W lutym 1506 roku król zaczął się niepokoić o Polską flotę (gdyż był on odkrywcą chcącym odkrywać nowe lądy), która była w owym czasie bardzo niewielka. Wtedy dowiedział się też, iż powodem tego stanu rzeczy jest krótka linia brzegowa i niewielka ilość portów. Tak więc zdecydował on, że odbierze on wasalowi Polski, a więc Skanii status marchii, co w długofalowej perspektywie mogło pomóc Polsce w zdobyciu nowych portów, ponieważ pewnego dnia Polska mogła by Skanię zaanektować. Odebranie Skanii statusu Marchii wiązało się również ze złamaniem warunków feudalnego kontraktu, przez co relacje pomiędzy Polską a Skanią znacznie się pogorszyły. Niedługo później, bo w marcu 1506 roku księżna Skanii, Linda wysłała do Polski depeszę w której prosiła króla Polski, Krystyna o odwołanie swojej decyzji. Krystyn mimo błagalnych próśb księżnej, odmówił. Wtedy też okazało się, iż by zaanektować Skanię, król będzie musiał poczekać co najmniej 10. lat, gdyż wtedy będzie mógł dokonać pierwszych prób aneksji. Polska mogła jednak zdobyć nowy port szybciej poprzez zdobycie należącej do Danii wyspy Bornholm. W tym samym czasie wysłał tam królewskich urzędników, by sfabrykowali do tej wyspy roszczenia. Ponieważ Bornholm, który chciał zdobyć Krystyn był wyspą, potrzebował on do tego celu okrętów by dostarczyć tam wojska, dlatego też nakazał on rozbudowę królewskiej floty o cztery kogi. W kwietniu 1506 roku do króla dotarła informacja o pojawianiu się dużej ilości przemytników, którzy pomijając cła i podatki mocno ograniczali dochody państwa. Krystyn zdecydował się ten proceder ukrócić, co kosztowało królewski skarbiec ponad 200 dukatów. Po tym jak Krystyn przestał wspierać Polskie kandydatury na Papieża, tron nie miał do zrealizowania celów w krótkiej perspektywie, dlatego też, jako że król był budowniczym armii zdecydował się on pobudzić do działania Polski przemysł zbrojeniowy poprzez rozbudowę stałych sił. W nagrodę za dokonanie tego, na kolejne 10. lat mogłyby spaść koszty utrzymania wojsk, a także zmniejszyć czas rekrutacji. Tak więc król zarządził sformowanie trzeciej, identycznej armii. W styczniu 1507 roku król zdecydował się posłać na teren podbitej kilka lat wcześniej Mołdawii misjonarzy, tak by nawrócić lokalną, Tengryjską ludność na katolicyzm. W marcu 1507 roku zakończył się proces fabrykowania roszczeń do wyspy Bornholm. W kwietniu 1507 roku zakończył się proces formowania trzeciej armii. Okazało się jednak, że to wciąż zbyt mało by pobudzić Polski przemysł zbrojeniowy, tak więc król musiał zlecić sformowanie jeszcze większej ilości wojsk. W tym wypadku król zdecydował się na sformowanie trzech regimentów piechoty. Pod koniec maja 1507 roku zakończyła się produkcja trzech transportowych kogów. W czerwcu 1507 roku do króla dotarły informacje o nawróceniu na Chrześcijaństwo ludności mieszkającej na terenie prowincji Maramaros, która została podbita w wyniku wojny Polsko-Nitrzańskiej. Wciąż jednak było tam bardzo niespokojnie. W tym samym czasie król zdecydował się wysłać dwie duże armie na północny zachód '(NW), które miały uczestniczyć w wojnie z Danią. Wtedy też okazało się, że Dania posiada dwóch sojuszników, a więc Norwegię i sprzymierzoną z Polską Bawaria, która (jak przypuszczał Krystyn) zachowa w tym konflikcie neutralność. Na początku sierpnia 1507 roku król zadecydował o wysłaniu nowo sformowanych jednostek piechoty do Truso, gdzie została załadowana na okręty transportowe i wypłynęła w morze. Dotarła ona do wybrzeży wyspy Bornholm we wrześniu 1507 roku. W tym samym czasie Polska wypowiedziała Danii wojnę o Bornholm. Przypuszczano, że po jej stronie stanie wyłącznie Norwegia. Polska także mogła liczyć na pomoc sojusznika, którym była Litwa. W późniejszym czasie odbyła się zakończona w grudniu 1508 roku Wojna Polsko-Duńska o Bornholm w której to zwyciężyli Polacy zdobywając Bornholm, a także przekazując Skanii wyspę Lolland. Dzięki temu Krystyn zdobył nowy port, co pozwalało na utrzymanie nieco większej floty niż dotychczas. Doświadczenia kolejnych wojen sprawiły, że Polska mogła wprowadzić kadry oficerskie. Dzięki temu Polska zyskała dostęp do nowych typów piechoty takich jak Landsknechci czy zreformowani Galloghlaighlowie, ulepszeniu uległa taktyka wojenna, poszerzeniu uległ także bitewny front. W tym samym czasie król zdecydował się porzucić długi łuk, jako główną broń; zastąpił on ją zwartymi formacjami Landsknechtów. W maju 1509 roku do króla dotarły informacje o organizowaniu się w Mołdawii Tengryjskich buntowników. Po tym jak król odebrał Skanii status marchii mocno ucierpiały na tym Polsko-Skańskie relacje. Tak więc król zdecydował się wysłać na dwór księżnej dyplomatę, by poprawić ze Skanią relację. Z powodu zbyt małej ilości armii, by pobudzić przemysł zbrojeniowy (co było wtedy celem Krystyna) zdecydował on o dołączeniu do każdej armii po jeszcze jednym, dodatkowym regimencie piechoty. Dzięki temu cel pobudzenia przemysłu zbrojeniowego został osiągnięty, dzięki czemu zmniejszył się koszt utrzymania stałej armii, a także czas rekrutacji. Wtedy też wybrał on nowy cel dla korony, którym było nawrócenie Mołdawii, które było już wtedy niemal zakończone. Jeżeli udało by się to bez przeszkód dokonać, to zainspirowało by to Polskich misjonarzy do bardziej wytężonej pracy. 7 września 1510 roku do króla dotarły informacje o buncie Tengrystów w prowincji Mołdawia. W powstaniu uczestniczyło ponad 15 tysięcy bojowników, którzy stanowili spore wyzwanie dla walczącej z nimi 14 tysięcznej armii Polaków, dlatego też na pole bitwy skierowana została druga, 17 tysięczna armia. Nie było to jednak konieczne, gdyż przed jej przybyciem, a więc 15 października 1510 roku powstanie zostało stłumione. Niedługo po stłumieniu buntu, bo w grudniu 1510 roku król zrealizował kolejny swój cel, jakim było nawrócenie ludności Mołdawii. Jako kolejny cel obrał zdobycie przygranicznej, Pomorskiej prowincji, a więc Mirska. Gdyby udało mu się to zrobić poprawie uległ by jego prestiż, a także przyrost naturalny. Wtedy też okazało się, że Polska poza Milskiem posiada także roszczenia do Łużyc, ale króla bardziej interesowały prowincje nadmorskie, dlatego też wysłał do Pomorza swych agentów, aby sfabrykowali roszczenia do prowincji Rostock. W marcu 1511 roku księżna Skanii po raz kolejny wysłała do Krystyna prośbę o przywrócenie Skanii statusu Marchii. Krystyn po raz kolejny jednak odmówił. W kwietniu 1511 roku król wprowadził do powszechnego użycia kosy. Dzięki przekonaniu rolników do porzucenia sierpów na rzecz kosy znacznie przyspieszone zostało dokonywanie zbiorów, poprawie uległa także efektywność Polskiej produkcji i co za tym idzie dochody do królewskiego skarbca. Z powodu niepokojów występujących na wyspie Bornholm, król zdecydował o budowie tam sądu. W październiku 1511 roku do króla dotarły informacje o niespodziewanym zdobyciu przewagi Polskich kupców nad konkurencją na morzu Bałtyckim, co w krótkiej perspektywie zwiększyło dochody do królewskiego skarbca. W związku z tym dochody z handlu niewiele ustępowały tym z podatków. W grudniu 1511 roku zmarł Eustachy Bidziński. Na jego miejsce został zatrudniony urodzony w Podlasiu mistrz monety, Sylwester Przemyślid. W styczniu 1513 roku, by jeszcze bardziej rozwinąć gospodarkę morską, Krystyn zdecydował o budowie stoczni, dzięki czemu król zyskał możliwość budowy doków, które pozwoliły na utrzymanie dużo większej floty, na czym bardzo królowi zależało. Poprawie uległo także morale Polskiej marynarki. Król mógł także dzięki temu wysyłać kupców nieco dalej. Z powodu nagromadzenia w skarbcu sporej ilości gotówki, Krystyn zlecił w styczniu 1513 roku budowę doków w Szczecinie, Bramborsku, Słupsku i Gdańsku. W styczniu 1513 roku król zaczął się przygotowywać do ataku na Królestwo Pomorza. Zauważył on, że z jednej strony zwycięstwo nad zachodnim rywalem stałoby się dla jego poddanych powodem inspiracji, mógłby on także zdobyć kolejny port. Z drugiej strony jednak król zauważył, że Pomorze ma potężnych sojuszników takich jak Królestwo Włoch, Holandia, Republika Genui, a także Szwecję, potęgę w Skandynawii. Z powodu tego, że z tą ostatnią król także mógłby toczyć wojnę, postanowił on wykorzystać ten fakt do zagarnięcia kolejnej po Bornholmie Bałtyckiej wyspy, Gotlandii. Wysłał on tam więc swoich dyplomatów, by sfabrykowali do tej wyspy roszczenia. Niedługo później, bo na początku lutego 1513 roku okazało się, że upadająca Dania atakowana przez Królestwo Niemiec stała się zbyt słaba i sojusznik Polski, a więc Litwa przestała ją uważać za rywala. Nowym rywalem Litwy stała się wtedy Ruś Nowogrodzka. W kwietniu 1513 roku król w ramach przygotowań do nadchodzącej wojny zdecydował się zwiększyć liczebność Polskich wojsk, dołączając do każdej z armii regiment piechoty. 17 maja 1513 roku doszło do tragedii, gdyż w wieku zaledwie 13. lat z powodu choroby zmarł syn pary królewskiej, Wielisław. Z tego powodu król Krystyn nie miał następcy. We wrześniu 1513 roku rywal Polski, Królestwo Niemiec kompletnie podbił resztki Danii. 10 października 1513 roku król Grecji wezwał na mocy tego, iż Polska była obrońcą wiary Katolickiej, króla Polski do wojny, podczas której Grecja została po raz kolejny zaatakowana przez państwa muzułmańskie, takie jak Anatolia, Bułgaria i Chorwacja, lecz król nie był zainteresowany pomocą Grecji w wojnie, gdyż przygotowywał się do innej wojny. Tak więc Polska utraciła tytuł obrońcy wiary Katolickiej. W styczniu 1514 roku zakończyła się budowa królewskich doków, dzięki czemu król mógł utrzymać dużo większą flotę. Na początku lutego 1514 roku zakończył się proces fabrykacji roszczeń do wyspy Gotlandia. Wtedy też nakazał rozbudowę floty lekkich okrętów, która pomagała Polakom utrzymanie statusu monopolisty na rynkach Bałtyckich. Tak więc Krystyn zdecydował się wybudować dwie barki, wczesną karakę i dwie galery. W tym samym czasie Krystyn wprowadził do powszechnego użytku rajtarów, wyposażonych w dwa pistolety i miecz, co pozwalało im na ostrzał przeciwnika, lub szarże. To ulepszenie wyprzedzało wtedy swoją epokę, dlatego też wprowadzenie go kosztowało bardzo dużo wysiłku, lecz król uznał, że warto, gdyż uważał, że da to jego wojskom niewielką przewagę na polu bitwy w trakcie nadchodzącej wojny. Dzięki temu ulepszeniu król zyskał nowy typ kawalerii, dwa nowe typy artylerii polowej, a także to, że armia Polska mogła skuteczniej flankować przeciwnika. Po wprowadzeniu tego ulepszenia okazało się, że Polska jest jednym z najlepiej rozwiniętych technologicznie państw Europy, niewiele ustępując Włochom. Niedługo później król wprowadził do użytku tzw.czarnych rajtarów, nowe typy dział tzw.''pedrero ''które były działami całkiem lekkimi i strzelającymi kamiennymi pociskami. W tym samym czasie król uznał, że jest już przygotowany do nadchodzącej wojny, tak wiec podwyższył on nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk i skierował główne armie na zachodnie pogranicze. Wtedy też wybrano dowódców armii. Jedną z armii uczestniczących w wojnie był sam król. Wtedy też okazało się że jest on całkiem dobrym dowódcą. 26 lutego 1514 roku zmarł dowódca jednej z armii, Stefan Branicki. Dowództwo było wtedy zajęte wprowadzaniem rajtarii, nowych typów artylerii, tak więc król musiał na nowego kandydata trochę poczekać. 3 maja 1514 roku pojawił się nowy kandydat, Bogumił Krasiński, który został dowódcą jednej z armii. 8 maja 1514 roku do Polski dotarł słynny instruktor wojskowy, Maurycy z Orange, którego pomysły mocno usprawniły funkcjonowanie oddziałów wyposażonych w broń palną. Król zdecydował się go zatrudnić. Dzięki temu armia Polska miała wyższe morale, będzie szybciej je odzyskiwała. Armia będzie także szybciej odzyskiwała straty i dokonywała oblężeń. 18 maja 1514 król uznał, że jest już całkowicie przygotowany do wojny. Tak więc zdecydował się on wypowiedzieć Pomorzu wojnę, w której głównym celem było zdobycie przez Polskę Milska. Wtedy też okazało się, że ramie w ramie z Pomorzem staną wszyscy jego sojusznicy, a więc Holandia, Włochy, Szwecja '''i '''Republika Genui, jednak Polska także mogła liczyć na pomoc Litwy '''i '''Bawarii. W latach 1514-17 Polska stoczyła zwycięstwo z Pomorzem w Wojnie bałtyckiej. W wyniku jej Polska zdobyła prowincje Milsko i Rostock (w tej drugiej znajdował się port, na których bardzo Krystynowi zależało), a także odniósł inspirujące zwycięstwo. Dzięki temu szybciej przybywało mu rezerw ludzkich. Poprawie uległ także jego prestiż. W czerwcu 1517 roku do króla dotarły wieści, iż w trakcie wojny Polska osłabiła Pomorze na tyle, że nie jest już ono dla Polski równorzędnym rywalem, tak więc musiał on wybrać dla Polski nowego rywala. Zostały nim Włochy, drugie największe Europejskie mocarstwo. W tym samym czasie Polska została uznana za Europejskiego hegemona. Spowodowało to niepokój ze strony innych państw, którzy od tej pory bacznie przyglądali się wewnętrznej polityce Polski. Tak więc jeżeli Polska byłaby zbyt agresywna inne państwa mogłyby założyć przeciwko niej koalicje. Kilka tygodni po wygranej wojnie, król wysłał do nowo zdobytych prowincji, królewskich urzędników. Następnie król nakazał polskiej flocie, powrót do Polski. W maju 1517 r. do króla przybyła część możnych, którym nie podobało się że chłopi używają kos, żądali od króla by narzędzie te skonfiskował. Krystyn II zignorował postulaty możnych, zezwalając chłopom na dalsze korzystanie z kos. Miesiąc później, król nakazał budowę nowej fortecy we Wrocławiu. Na początku listopada natomiast do króla doszły informacje, że aparat administracyjny został już wybudowany w dwóch nowych prowincjach. Jeszcze tego samego dnia nakazał on budowę nowych królewskich doków w Warmii oraz Kołobrzegu. Poza tym doszły go informacje o wyniku wojny w Grecji, okazało się że Grecja wciąż istnieje, zostały jej jednak odebrane ważniejsze prowincje, mn. Ateny. W roku 1518 przyszła na świat Ludmiła Lubomelska ostatnie dziecko Króla Krystyna Il i jego żony. W czerwcu następnego roku, umiera królewski doradca wojskowy, król zastępuje go więc nijakim Bolesławem Sobieskim. We wrześniu król zdecydował się zmodernizować polską flotę, wprowadzając do użytku Karaki i Karawelę.Od razu król nakazuje budowę jednej Karaki i dwóch Karawel. W maju 1520 r. w kraju rozpuszczono plotkę w której ród Lubomelskich, miał by się wywodzić od samego Juliusza Cezara. Plotki te znacznie poprawiły wizerunek króla w kraju. W styczniu 1521, król wysłał wojsko na nowo podbitą prowincję, na Pomorzu, by stłumić tam ruchy separatystyczne. Król postanowił założyć też nowe wsie, w okolicach [[Kraków|'Krakowa']], Poznania i Płocka. Zbudował on także kilka nowych koszar, mn. w Płocku, Cedyni '''oraz '''Tarnowie. W październiku, odnaleziono sporych rozmiarów magazyn z pikami i prochem strzelniczym, pozwoliło to na szybsze rekrutacje wojska. Śmierć Krystyn II umiera 7 listopada 1521 roku z powodu choroby. Po jego śmierci z powodu młodego wieku następcy do uzyskania przez niego pełnoletności rządzi rada regencyjna złożona z m.in wojskowych i kupców. Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Lubomelscy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Władcy Czech Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski